A switched-mode power converter (also referred to as a “power converter” or “regulator”) is a power supply or power processing circuit that converts an input voltage waveform into a specified output voltage waveform. Dc-dc power converters convert a direct current (“dc”) input voltage into a dc output voltage. Controllers associated with the power converters manage an operation thereof by controlling conduction periods of power switches employed therein. Some power converters include a controller coupled between an input and output of the power converter in a feedback loop configuration (also referred to as a “control loop” or “closed control loop”) to regulate an output characteristic of the power converter. Typically, the controller measures the output characteristic (e.g., an output voltage, an output current, or a combination of an output voltage and an output current) of the power converter, and based thereon modifies a duty cycle, an on time or a switching frequency of a power switch of the power converter to regulate the output characteristic. Other power converters operate in an open-loop manner wherein an output voltage is produced substantially proportional to an input voltage.
A power converter with a low power rating designed to convert an alternating current (“ac”) mains voltage to a dc output voltage to power a load such as an electronic device (e.g., a printer, a modem, or a personal computer) is generally referred to as an “ac power adapter” or a “power adapter,” or, herein succinctly, as an “adapter.” Industry standards and market needs have required continual reductions in no load and low-load power supply loss to reduce power consumed by millions of power converters that may remain plugged in, but are not in use, or that may supply a light load level to an electronic device that is not operating at its full capacity. Efficiency requirements at low output power levels have become important in view of the typical load presented by an electronic device in an idle or sleep mode, or an electronic device not operating at full capacity, which are common operational states for a large fraction of the time for electronic devices such as personal computers and printers in a home or office environment.
Power loss of a power converter is dependent on gate drive voltages for the power switches and other continuing power losses that generally do not vary substantially with the load. These power losses are commonly addressed at very low power levels by using a burst mode of operation wherein the controller is disabled for a period of time (e.g., one second) followed by a short period of high power operation (e.g., 10 milliseconds (“ms”)) to provide a low average output power with low dissipation.
Light load power losses, while relatively small, have now become substantial hindrances to improving power converter efficiency as industry requirements become stricter. Thus, despite the development of numerous strategies to reduce power losses of power converters, no satisfactory strategy has emerged to provide substantial reduction of power dissipation while the power converter provides minimal or no power to a load. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a design approach and related method for a power converter that enables further reduction of power converter losses without compromising product performance, and that can be advantageously adapted to high-volume manufacturing techniques.